Bedtime Antics
by Pricat
Summary: It's a crazy night in the Gru house but Gru, Nefario and Lucy help the minions wind down for the night


**A/N**

**He-he this little fic was inspired by the end of the new minions trailer where Bob, Kevin and Stuart were too hyper to go to bed but Scarlet wasn't very soothing and scared them but the story was cute plus they make cute little pigs.**

**Plus I love the Sleepy Kittens scene from Despicable Me and can picture Gru reading the minions books or Sleepy Minions lol**

**In this little story, it's bedtime in the Gru house and as usual, the minions aren't ready for bed and just wanna stay up and play, which worries Gru but he and Nefario along with Lucy help get them ready for bed plus use hot chocolate and story time to get them sleepy.**

**I hope minion fans enjoy plus looking forward to the movie so much and the new tidbits we're getting make me excited**

* * *

It was night time in a certain house with dead lawns and. the minions and pups were pretty rambunctious so close to bedtime as they were always like this before Gru gave them bedtime snacks plus Pricat normally used her imagination to sooth them into the mindset to sleep but right now, all heck was breaking loose in the house!

Every night this happened in the Gru house because minions wanted to stay up and play plus the pups copied their behaviour which worried their parents because the nextvday, they woukd be cranky at school and get in trouble with teachers or in Gru was trying to find a way to get them to bed on time, without Pricat using dream sand.

Kevin and Bob were playing baseball on the landing while the pups were jumping on the beds like in a certain song about jumping on the bed, plus the girls were running around especially his and Lucy's youngest daughter Emily making Gru frantic with worry because he cared about them, they were like his kids well to him the minions were and the pups were like his grandkids knowing if little minions didn't go to bed on time, they would be cranky and not go to school or work on time or snap at him or at their teachers.

Minions had pretty high energy levels compared to people especially if they had bananas or sugar but at bedtime, Gru limited their sugar because they woukd get very rambunctious and up all night seeingbthe pups playing super minions.

"Oh boy, this is gonna be hard to get them to bed, but at least the girls are winding down except forvEdith." Gru told Lucy carrying Agnes to bed as Margo followed him to the room she and her sisters slept in.

"Daddy, aren't the cousins sleepy, and want to cuddle up in bed?" Agnes asked.

"Maybe but they had too much sugar so they're not sleepy yet, but they will be once they have cocoa." Gru said kissing her goodnight as well as Margo leaving their room seeing Edith in her ninja outfit.

But Lucy saw Nefario making cocoa using a patented Gru Labs recipe that only he knew about which helped the minions and pups go to sleep on time but Lucy saw cocoa pour into cups adding marshmallows plus the smell was attracting minions attention making Gru smile seeing them smile.

"Cocoa with marshmallows!" they said happily.

Lucy giggled at how cute they were being right now and they were like little kids which Hru agreed with since the day they came to live with him way before the girls came onto the scene seeing them drink up and getting quiet which relieved Gru, that they were winding down along with the pups.

Pricat saw him and Lucy leading them to their living quarters as they were getting sleepy but Gru was reading to them, which was sweet family time since minions loved bedtime stories but not scary ones like the one Scarlet Overkill had told them but after that, she and Gru were giving them goodnight kisses, something they loved since Gru had started doingbthis with the girls.

Gru was turning the banana shaped night lights on in each room just in case they had bad dreams or needed comfort especially the pups but smiled because the house was quiet and still so hevand Lucy were going to bed, but liked this plan so would use it every night to get minions to bed.

The next morning, alarm clocks were ringing in the house waking up sleepy minions and pups along with the girls but we're getting up after hitting snooze buttons so we're getting up and dressed which impressed Gru because he normally had to drag them out of bed.

Lucy was making pancakes and coffee but the minions were eating up along with their pups but was sighing seeingbthem get ready for school because they had gotten to bed on time making Gru impressed but was seeing them play and run around making them chuckle.

They were getting in Gru's car but they arrived early as they were going to play which surprised their teachers.

"We're working on getting them to sleep better, on time." Gru told them.

They were surprised but later that day the pups were telling them about their day plus the other minions had made awesome things and were impressing the pups especially the soured up two wheelers like what they had done to Agnes's bike.


End file.
